


Tobog-bog-bog-bogganing Along

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: No claims made</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobog-bog-bog-bogganing Along

_Topside - Stargate Command_

"What's the score, Reynolds?" Colonel O'Neill was watching the excitement build up at this years annual SGC Toboggan Race."

"Daniel's team is ahead so far," Reynolds grinned.

"Placed a bet on him did ya?" O'Neill chuckled.

"I wasn't alone in that pool," Reynolds gave the other man a sly look.

"Ya got the inside scoop on it?" O'Neill wondered what was behind the other officer's confidence.

"It's who Daniel has on his team," Reynolds quickly jolted something down on his clipboard that another officer called out to him.

"And who did the kid manage to talk into joining him this time?" O'Neill remembered when Daniel had been an adult this time last year. No one was safe from being asked to be his co-pilots. Considering this was the original _I hate winter kid_ , that was saying quite a lot.

"Carter... Rothman...," Reynolds abruptly stopped upon hearing Colonel O'Neill's bark of laughter.

"I should have known Daniel would enlist the _geek squad_."

"There's one more," Reynolds quirked a brow high.

"Who would the poor sap be?" O'Neill chuckled, his amusement still high.

"Thor," having dumped that one on O'Neill, Reynolds swiftly walked away.

++++

Standing beside General Hammond, O'Neill just had to ask. "So," he shot his commanding officer a curious look, "Thor, huh?"

"Yes," Hammond's blue eyes twinkled. "You know how he and Daniel discuss Earth cultures all the time?"

"Oh boy do I,' O'Neill huffed. "Last year Daniel and Carter helped Thor decorate the Beliskner for Christmas."

Amused, Hammond remembered that event all too well. Siler had to raid the storage area for all the Christmas lights he could get his hands on. "This year Thor promised Daniel he'd try doing a toboggan run."

"May not be fair, sir."

"How so, Colonel?"

"Carter probably calculated for wind shift," O'Neill waved his hand in the air, "or something like that."

"How does Rothman fit into the equation then?" Hammond had thought it an odd combination considering that Rothman always was telling anyone that would listen that people were not his thing.

"He can't be digging up any fossils on a ride like this," O'Neill shrugged. "Daniel likes the guy and he is the kid's friend. I figure Rothman's just along for mutual support."

"As to things being _fair_ ," Hammond stifled a chuckle, "what in the world do you think Thor could possibly get up to on a toboggan?"

"Now see," O'Neill stabbed a finger in the air, "the little grey guy's probably twitching his nose and making them fly over the snow mounds," he snorted. "Santa oughtta be downright green with envy."

Smiling, Hammond folded his arms and stared at his second-in-command. "Hate to break this to you, Colonel, but Asgards don't actually have a nose to twitch. Just two nostrils where a nose should be." Knowing O'Neill knew the Asgard's physical attributes quite well, Hammond couldn't resist making his case.

"Semantics," O'Neill grinned, watching the tobogganers come back up the top for their next run. Glancing over at Reynolds again, he shouted out, "What heat are they up to now?"

"Last one!" Reynolds held up his clipboard. "It was a total of six in a row!"

As the last heat finally came to a finish, it was a smug group consisting of Daniel, Carter, Rothman and Thor that came over to join Hammond and O'Neill. As for Thor, you had to know the tiny alien to realize he was preening as Thor's expression always remained the same.

"Since you all look like you've stole the canary right out of the pussycat's mouth," O'Neill drawled with a sharp look at the Asgard, "all except you Thor." He was treated to two huge black eyes blinking up at him. "I'm guessin' you were declared the winners."

Jumping into Jack's arms, Daniel hugged him hard. "Wished you could have been on my team this year. It was a blast!" He looked at their trophy Sam was holding up and laughed. Even Robert was beaming with the thrill of victory.

"My knees wouldn't be thanking me for the torture, kiddo."

"I know," and Daniel did, winding his arms around Jack's neck to hug him again. "Isn't our trophy the coolest?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha!"

"I told Sam this year we can all share it for a little while," Daniel smiled. "First Sam will take it, then Robert, myself and Thor."

"Thor," O'Neill concentrated on the tiny Asgard who was taking in all the hustling and bustling going on around him, "You have a special place already laid out for were the trophy will be inside the Beliskner?"

"I do, O'Neill," Thor nodded. "A special place of honor has been created for it. Then, after a short time, I will beam it back down to the SGC."

About to remark on that, O'Neill stopped when Ferretti trudged over.

Thoroughly disgruntled, Ferretti glared at Thor, pointing a finger at the alien. "Next year you're on my team." Then he stomped away.

"I must say this was one of the more unique experiences of Earth culture I have undertakened," Thor blinked his eyes again, "to which I thank young Daniel Jackson for including me."

"Anytime, Thor," Daniel was out of Jack's arms and back on the ground. Placing an arm around Thor's shoulders, Daniel was still a bit shorter than the alien but they were almost on the same eye level.

"Group picture!" Reynolds hollered out, holding up his camera.

"Picture?" Thor swiveled his head to the left, staring at Colonel Reynolds.

"Yeah, Thor," O'Neill chuckled, "This will be an SGC first."

"First?" Thor parroted, a little confused.

"We never had an alien on our toboggan team before," Daniel offered.

"Not even Teal'c?" Thor questioned.

"The big guy's weight alone would slow the toboggan's speed down," O'Neill explained.

All of them could see Thor was thinking that one over. "I could compensate for that."

Holding up his finger, O'Neill grimaced. "Let's leave things as is for now, Thor."

Bowing his head, Thor responded. "As you wish, O'Neill." Glancing at a device on his wrist, Thor pressed a few buttons then brought his attention back to the small group. "I must depart soon." Turning his head to talk to Daniel he added, "Let us take this picture now."

"Sure," Daniel grinned. "I'll make sure you get a copy and notify you when it's your turn to take the trophy."

Watching the winners walk away, O'Neill shook his head. Then realizing General Hammond joined him, O'Neill nodded toward the group. "Ya gonna send the President a copy too?"

"What do you think, Colonel?"

Hammond's hearty laughter rang in his ears as O'Neill went back inside the mountain to warm up.

The End


End file.
